PBS Kids Go!
PBS Kids Go! is a defunct educational television brand used by PBS for programs intended for older children (6 to 8-year olds), in comparison to the younger-skewing PBS Kids. It was primarily broadcast on PBS stations during the afternoon hours on weekdays. It debuted on October 11, 2004, and was discontinued on October 7, 2013. History PBS Kids Go! programming block was launched in October 2004. With the discontinuation of the PBS Kids network for PBS Kids Sprout in 2005, Kids Go continued on PBS.1 In April 2006, PBS announced that, in October 2006, a 24-hour digital multicast network called PBS Kids Go! Channel would be launched with additional content. Slated were several programming blocks, an evening Go! family block targeted at both children and their families, a Spanish language-programming block, "PBS Kids Vayan!" and a school block. KidsWorld Sports, HIT Entertainment’s Wishbone reruns and Kratts’ Creatures were planned as exclusive programs for the network. These exclusive shows plus those from the PBS block would total seven hours of original programming. At this time, PBS planned on adding one or two new series per year. The network was to be fee-based, allowing those stations that subscript to place the network's exclusive programs on their analog channel if they wish. A branded interactive club was also part of the plan, with stations working it into their existing club or starting a new club and branding it how they would like to.1 With only one third of PBS stations affiliating with the network and half needed on July 6, 2006, the network was withdrawn. PBS left open the possibility to re-offer the network. Stations found that the sliding scale licensing fees were too high for what little exclusive programming they received, especially after spending additional funds for the PBS HDfeed.2 On August 7, 2013, PBS announced that the PBS Kids Go! brand would be discontinued and replaced with new and revamped PBS Kids branding. The new branding began two months later on October 7, 2013 with the launch of Peg + Cat. PBS Kids Go! was dropped, as few parents and kids understood what the brand was about.3 Shorts PBS Kids Go! has aired shorts, usually at the end of Maya & Miguel, and in between episodes of Arthur, to fill time after long-form programming. These include Go! Figure, WordGirl, Oh Noah, A Word From Us Kids and miscellaneous shorts featuring live-action kids talking about things they do; about their family's heritage; or other topics with Maya or Miguel doing a voiceover. Writing and illustrating contest Main article: PBS Kids Writers Contest In 2009, PBS launched the first contest called PBS Kids Go! Writers Contest to continue the annual writing and illustrating competition for children in Kindergarten through 3rd grade, which started in 1995 as the Reading Rainbow Young Writers and Illustrators Contest. See also * PBS * PBS Kids References # # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "PBS Kids Go! goes bye-bye as colorful branding revamp rolls out to stations". Current.org. 2013-08-07. Retrieved 2013-08-16.